


Just a modicum of Happiness

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, viren is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Lotor finally gets a tiny bit of happiness that he deserves





	1. Chapter 1

Lotor woke up in a cold sweat. His senses in overdrive, body aching.

Well Quiznak. He's in heat again.

The day was absolutely hellish. The Galra race was mainly known for its overflux of Betas. Something Lotor, sadly, was not. Sure, mating with a beta could help, but it was never enough. His body always aching for an omega, to just full them up with his knot, claiming them as his.

He had an ambassador meeting with some earth kingdom... Katolis if he remembered correctly. 

The meeting with the child king went very well, despite the distraction.

A man, a few inches below his height, dressed in thick brown robes. A purple gem adorning his chest, keeping the overcoat in place. A bit pale, a small beard tracing his jawline. His hair slightly graying. He reeked of omega pharamones.

The entire meeting Lotor was shifting in his seat, stealing glances at the human when he could. His mouth was watering the entire meeting, wanting to just pin the man to the wall and mate his brains out. 

A terrible storm struck just as the meeting ended, lighting striking the ship. It shorted out the engines meaning the ship wouldn't be operating for a few days. 3 tops. The child king offered him a room in the castle until the ship was repaired, an offer he gladly took hoping maybe, just maybe, he could get that omega in his bed.

Viren couldn't help but notice his stares. Intense and piercing. His long white hair, broad shoulders, well built body. The man took very good care of himself. Viren couldn't help but feel a little flattered that he caught the prince's attentions. He couldn't help but wonder what it might be like to lay in his bed.

"Hello there."

Viren turned, the Galra Prince stood before him.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Prince Lotor, of the Galra Empire." 

Viren's mouth was dry. "I...I am High Mage Lord Viren of Katolis."

Lotor took the mage's hand in his own, bowing his head to place a kiss on Viren's knuckles. "A pleasure."

Viren turned bright red. He was _not_ expecting that. Viren nervously took his hand back.

"I must admit, this castle is quite...large. Perhaps I could ask you for a tour?" Lotor asked, it took every fiber of his self control to not just take Viren then and there.

"I...I um..." Viren bit his lip. "S-sure."

Lotor smiled, bowing, gesturing Viren ahead of him. "After you, Lord Viren." The entire time, Lotor was slowly losing his mind, and yet the scent of Viren's pharamones alone made him addicted.

Viren couldn't believe this. An young, otherworldly being such as the Prince would focus his attentions on a lowly, old man like himself.

Conversation came easy, each learning about the others culture. The slight similarities between dark magic and altean alchemy intriguing them both.

Viren was enraptured by Lotor, how...new and different he was compared to everyone else. The way his smile seemed to light the hallways up even brighter, the small marks on his cheeks and how they lit up when he laughed.

The tour finally ended in front of Viren's chambers. 

Lotor's self control finally broke, locking Viren into an intense, hungry, bruising kiss. It was absolutely heavenly, Lotor felt like he was walking amongst the milky way. Viren was surprised at first, but quickly returned the hunger in Lotor's kiss. They stood there, everything fading away. The pharamones seeping off Viren were intoxicating, almost replacing the oxygen they breathed. Oh stars, Lotor had craved this for so long... The kiss finally broke, leaving them flushed and panting.

"Please..." Lotor begged, cupping Viren's cheek, "Please just...I need you so badly..."

The words shooting Viren straight in the gut, a hot coil winding his loins. The passion in Lotor's eyes was something Viren hadn't seen in so long. Besides....when would he get a chance like this again? Viren nodded, taking Lotor by the hand and led him into his room. Once Viren locked the door, Lotor was on him, desperately grinding himself against him. Moaning like an animal in heat.

"Oh stars....how long I've ached for a lover like you.." He picked Viren up, wrapping the man's legs around his waist. His hard on straining his armor. Oh stars this was absolutely delicious.

Viren wasn't fairing much better, thrusting his still clothed leaking member against Lotor's. Gods...he's never had a lover so aggressive and passionate like this, and they hadn't even started taking each other's clothes off yet. Lotor was muttering words Viren couldn't understand, but oh fuck did it sound so hot. Stoking the already blazing fire in his gut.

Lotor was drunk. The scent, the sound, the feeling...oh stars he'd needed this. Viren looked utterly wrecked, lips puffy from Lotor's attentions, cheeks and ears coated with blush, sweat making his skin sparkle. "Pl-please...Lotor...."

The sheer force of Lotor's release almost knocking him over. He reached down, palming Viren aggressively, until the mage finally reached his own climax. Lotor chucked Viren onto his bed, almost ripping at his armor. 

Yes...oh yes. Viren needed this. Hot, aggressive, needy fucking. He started taking off his robes, discarding them once he was bare.

Lotor finally was naked, crawling up onto Viren.

"W-wait..." Viren stated, sitting up. He couldn't help his curiosity.

Lotor understood, leaning back and letting Viren explore. Lotor's cock was like nothing Viren had ever seen. But then again, Lotor himself wasn't from earth at all. It provided it's own lubricant, which smelled like taffy. It was long, thick, ribbed. And then...at the base. A big bulb of squishy flesh. Every time Viren touched it, even ghosting his fingers over it, Lotor would mewl, thrusting into Viren's touch.

"Please...oh stars please..." 

Viren nodded, laying back and spreading his legs.

"I-if it's too much..."

"I'll say so." Viren responded.

Lotor whimpered, nodding. He lined himself up, easing himself in. The heat and feeling driving him up the wall. Oh he wanted to just slam himself inside and ruin Viren For any human.

Viren had never felt this full in his life, and sweet gods it was divine. He whimpered, causing Lotor to stop. "N-no...don't...don't stop...please..."

Lotor nodded, sheathing himself inside, just above his knot. Lotor wanted to cry, it felt so good, so wonderful, no words could ever describe how it felt.

Viren nodded, "Yes...pl-please..." Viren brushed his hands across Lotor's chest.

Lotor's eyes rolled into his skull, snapping his hips into Viren. 

Viren was screaming, wrapping his legs around Lotor's waist.

Lotor lost all control, groaning, fucking Viren into the mattress, almost digging him into it. He was a drooling mess. The scent, the feeling, he lost himself in it. The only thing left in his mind was the primal urge to mate.

Viren was in the clouds, moaning shamelessly, gripping the sheets so hard they ripped in his hands. His orgasm hit him hard, gurgling as Lotor kept going. Viren's trembling core spurred Lotor on even more, harder, faster. 

10,000 years of waiting, and oh stars was it worth it. Nothing he'd ever felt before could ever compare to this. Lotor was losing his mind, so good, so divine.

Viren whimpered at the overstimulation, and yet...it was so damn good. The pleasure and pain mixing just right.

Lotor roared, coming hard and fast, body twitching and spasming as his knot started to swell. "Yes...oh quiznak...yes...Viren..."

Viren could feel that meaty bulb slap against him hard. It felt sinful. Viren's eyes opened wide, his head jerking up. Lotor had shoved that thick meaty bulb inside him. Viren tossed his head back, another climax sneaking up on him.

Lotor was a wreck, drooling and screaming as an orgasm wracked his body, the knot swelling. 

Viren felt it swell inside him, making that full feeling even better as it moved inside him. "Oh gods....don't stop...please don't ever fucking stop.." Viren sobbed.

Lotor couldn't even respond, grabbing Viren and slamming into him faster, pulling him into his lap.

The new angle hitting Viren just right, wrapping his arms around Lotor's neck.

Lotor could feel it coming. Oh stars...

Viren could feel the bulb getting bigger, causing him to climax again, cum splashing onto their chests. 

Lotor's thrusts were relentless, his body slamming into Viren's over and over until finally... _FINALLY._ Lotor could feel it, this ultimate climax, the one that would empty him... He clamped his jaw onto Viren's neck as he emptied himself into Viren with such force that it knocked the breath out of him.

Viren was shaking, one last orgasm wrecking him.

They fell onto the pillows, catching their breath. Viren tried to slide Lotor out of him, only to be met with searing pain.

Lotor hissed, "It takes a while for it to go down..."

Viren raised a brow. They adjusted themselves so they could get comfortable.

"That was heavenly...." Viren panted.

Lotor nodded, bringing Viren close. He kissed the top of Viren's head, running his fingers through Viren's hair. Sleep starting to wrap its arms around them both.

"One thing though."

Lotor hummed, opening an eye.

"What in the hell's does Quiznak mean?" Viren asked.

Lotor couldn't help but laugh.


	2. Passionate Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren discovers something interesting about Lotor....
> 
> Yes Lotor has two hearts because why not shut up

Viren and Lotor had met up quite a few times since then. Lotor could never get enough, Viren was his now and his alone. 

Another meeting occurred between the empire and Katolis. Of course Lotor couldn't wait to get out of there, Viren still reaking of Omega pharamones.

The second it ended Lotor and Viren jet out the door, crashing into Viren's chambers.

"Quiznak I missed you." Lotor panted, pinning Viren to the bed. He kept rutting against Viren, moaning at the friction. No matter how many times they've been together, it still felt like the first time.

Viren started helping Lotor out of his armor, as Lotor helped him out of his robes. Lotor mewled once his cock was free.

Viren took the opportunity to pin Lotor to the bed, straddling the prince's hips. He felt Lotor's cock in the cleft of his ass, and started to roll his hips

"Oh stars..." Lotor panted. "Please...Please daddy..."

Viren stopped. Looking down at Lotor incredulously. "What did you just call me?"

Lotor's marks lit up as his cheeks dusted a dark purple. "D-daddy?"

Viren raised a brow, his cock twitching at the word. "Say it again."

"Daddy..."

Viren bit his lip. "Good boy."

The words went straight to Lotor's dick. Stars, he craved this.

"You want to be inside Daddy?" Viren cooed.

"Yes...please..."

"Please, what?"

"Please Daddy!" Lotor begged.

"You promise to be a good boy for Daddy?" Viren asked.

"Yes! Yes Daddy I'll be good!" Lotor begged, thrusting his hips to make his point.

Viren couldn't believe how much this was turning him on. This young, beautiful man beneath him, calling him Daddy in the most sinful way. "You're such a good boy for Daddy." Viren praised.

The praise quenched a thirst Lotor had had for 10,000 years. He needed more of it. He wanted this, he needed this. Just once to have someone praising him, to feel like he was doing something right. And for it to come from Viren's lips.... Oh that made it so fucking good.

Viren eased Lotor inside him, moaning. "Oh gods yes...so damn big for Daddy, only Daddy.."

Lotor nodded, his hands creeping up Viren's thighs. "Daddy...can...can I?" 

Viren cupped Lotor's chin. "My beautiful, handsome boy. So polite...Yes, you can. Make sure to leave Daddy limping for days."

"Yes, Daddy..." Lotor slammed his ass hard. "DADDY!" Lotor was a savage beast, Viren's words of praise still ringing in his ears. It made his hearts ache in a way he never knew they could. Tears started to sting his eyes.

Viren was loving this. He threw his head back, his hips meeting Lotor's thrusts. "Yes, yes, just like that...oh gods just like that. You're doing so good, so good....fuck..." The bed was creaking loudly, shaking and squealing with their force of their actions. 

Lotor finally hit his sweet spot.

"YES! YES! JUST LIKE THAT! DADDY'S SO PROUD! YES! YES!" Viren screamed, just as Lotor wrapped a hand around Viren's length, fisting it hard. Lotor felt as if the praise could make him come alone. "DADDY! DADDY! OH QUIZNAK!" Lotor's back arched off the bed as felt his knot start to swell.

"Yes...that's it....get it nice and big for DaddEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Viren's climax snuck up on him, making him shake. Lotor kept thrusting, fucking Viren through his orgasm, making him whimper. "Such a good boy for Daddy....so thick and long just for Daddy...." Viren panted, drool dripping off his face.

Lotor flipped them over, Throwing Viren into the bed. He wrapped the mage's legs around his waist and kept going. "Daddy...oh stars Daddy..." Lotor moaned, Viren's tight heat driving him mad.

"Say it again..."

"Daddy..." Lotor's thrusts became harder.

"Again." Viren responded, gripped the sides of the bed.

"Daddy!" Faster.

"Again!"

"DADDY!" Rougher. 

"One...one more...so good..."

"DADDY!" Lotor's knot swelled more, locking Viren and him together.

"Oh fuck..." Viren hissed, that impossibly full feeling he loved coming back. "Yes....so good, so proud...Lotor don't stop....please.." Viren released as soon as Lotor sped back up. "FUCK! FUCK YES! GIVE DADDY MORE!"

Lotor was going as fast and as hard as he could. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, DADDY!" His knot swelling more.

"Yes! Yes! Oh gods! Right there!" Viren cried, gripping Lotor's arms. 

Lotor bit his lip. He loved seeing Viren like this. Panting and groaning, gripping onto Lotor with dear life.

Viren came again, the pleasure rippling through him. "OH GODS! LOTOR! LOTOR RIGHT THERE!"

"Daddy....oh stars Daddy...." Lotor felt it coming. The Big One.

"Lotor....so good, oh gods....Lotor...." Viren cupped Lotor's cheek. "You make Daddy so happy and proud."

It was all over. Lotor was sobbing and screaming as he came, filling Viren to the brim.

Viren trembled as one last climax ripped through his body.

"Oh fuck..." Viren felt tears falling onto his stomach. He looked up to find Lotor crying. Viren laid him down, holding him in his arms. "Its ok. I'm here. Just let it out." He cooed.

The question could wait until later. Until then, he would hold Lotor here in his arms.


End file.
